1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree shear and more particularly to a tree shear which is adapted to be mounted on the forward end of the boom arms of a skid-steer vehicle or the like. More particularly, the tree shear of this invention utilizes a pair of stationary shear blades which are angularly disposed with one another to define a V-shaped tree receiving notch therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many tree shears or tree cutting devices have been previously provided and many tree shears or tree cutting devices have been previously provided on the forward ends of the boom arms of a skid-steer loader or the like. In most of the prior art tree shears, one or both of the tree shearing or cutting blades are pivotally mounted at the forward end thereof and are controlled by means of a hydraulic cylinder or cylinders. During the use of the prior art devices, the “open” tree shear is positioned on opposite sides of the tree with one or both of the blades then being pivotally moved to cut or shear the tree positioned therebetween. The fact that the tree shear or cutting blades must be actuated to cut or shear the tree increases the time required to shear the tree. Further, in the tree shearing or cutting apparatuses of the prior art known to applicant, the prior art devices have not provided a convenient means for grappling or grabbing the tree after it has been sheared so that the cut or sheared tree may be moved to a tree pile or the like.